Tell him
by Mitsuko
Summary: The Shohoku's players play the Truth game!
1. Default Chapter

(Fic)(yaoi/nonyaoi)Tell him  
Title: Tell him  
1/3  
Author: Mitsuko  
Genre: yaoi/nonyaoi/songfic  
Pairing: various...   
Rating: G   
Archive: Sdfic ML welcome; others too.  
Mail: greenstar@freemail.it  
Warnings: grammar mistakes & bad sentences (I'm a hopeless case)  
  
Author's note: This fic came up to me when I casually met my dear junior high classmate... we started remember the good old school days... *sigh* time flies...   
However, I get it as a simple diverting just to take a breath from my MakiKiyota *lemon* fic (that is DEFINITIVELY driving me MAD: I know I won't survive...)... have fun!  
Disclaimer: Sd chara belong to Inoue sensei... I don't own them, but they own me. ^__^   
"Tell him" comes from "The big chill soundtrack" as well as "Ally McBeal soundtrack".  
  
  
********************  
"All right, homework done! Hope you baka will finally get a good note in the next exam... so the team will be safe! Good night, see you tomorrow." Akagi leaned back against the chair, spreading his hands in a gesture of impatience.  
"Yeah, I guess I'm going to leave... my house is pretty far..." Mitsui yawned and stood up, heading for the door, but suddenly Sakuragi's voice raised up loud.  
  
"GORI! What an idea! Why don't you invite us to stay here for the night?"  
  
"Are you kidding, Sakuragi?"  
"Nononono! Listen, let's spend the night here, let's make a pyjamas party!!!"  
"A py-what? No way I'll put you locusts up here tonight..."   
  
"You must be definitively gone mad, Hanamichi..."  
  
Sakuragi stared at the ear-pierced boy with anger, then approached him, passed an arm around his shoulder and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Ryochan... don't be silly and think about it... you'll have the opportunity to spend a night with Ayako... alone, maybe... check this out..." He casted the playmaker a meaningful glance...  
  
Ryota turned to Akagi: "Pleeeaese, Captain!!" he cried, with shining and pitiful eyes....  
  
"Please, Oniichan... it could be funny at last..." A faint voice came across the room... Haruko's eyes were filled up with stars and hope... The simple idea of having her beloved Rukawa-kun under her roof... her heart started beating faster and faster...   
  
"Yeah, pleeeaaaseee, Gori..." Sakuragi eyes were also shining like one of those shoujo manga's heroines... Spending the night by Haruchan's home... was more than he would ever have hoped! He started bouncing here and there around Akagi, praying hands and heart-rending eyes, putting his fingers on Akagi's mouth in order to turn his lips into a smile...  
"Pleeeaseee, Gori! Say yes, say yes, say yes.... ouch!!"  
  
Akagi's mother came into the room just to see his son losing his temper and slamming a heavy punch on Sakuragi's head.  
  
"Take-chan, don't be so unpolite! Don't you see it's getting late... it's dangerous to take the way home now... there are so many ill-intentioned persons out there... I think you should give your friend hospitality for the night. Our house is pretty big and, look that poor guy... he's already sleeping!"  
  
*Please, Mum! Dangerous... It would be dangerous only for the unlucky victim who dares to mess with assholes like Sakuragi or Mitsui... And Rukawa is ALWAYS sleeping... all the time*  
  
But Akagi's stony eyes served no gain in front of his mother soft glance... he had to surrender to her lovely smile... He stepped back, his arms up...  
"Well, Mum, if you say so..."  
  
"Thank you Mum!" Haruko and Sakuragi bursted out simultaneously, turning red just a second after.  
  
*Tonight I'll catch my chance*, thought eight excited minds...  
  
*************  
  
"Hey, men, I'm feeling like if I were a junior high again. I love pyjamas party!"  
"You are a junior high... Or better, you're a kindergarten brained... do'hao."  
"Say it again if you dare, you baka Kitsune! Go to sleep as you always do. Why aren't you asleep yet?"  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"May we come in?"  
"Yeah! You're welcome!!"   
Sakuragi and Ryota blushed when they saw the two girls enter the room. Haruko was wearing a childish pyjamas with little teddy bear, and Ayako had an Haruko's T-shirt and pants on, that obvously were too tight to suit her... Blood spurted from Ryota's nose, and Haruko's was going to do the same when she saw Rukawa lying on his tatami, wearing a white T-sirt and fixing her with an strong glance...   
  
"So, here we are. Wanna play a game - the "Truth game"? It works so: everybody has to reveal his deepest secret." Sakuragi simply couldn't stop blabbing.   
  
"What a stupid game! Only an idiot could have such an idiot idea..."  
"Hi hi hi..." Sakuragi giggled.  
"Hi hi hi - what?"  
"You're afraid, Micchy"  
"Afraid of what?"  
"You tell me... Afraid of the truth...hi hi hi!!"  
"I'm not!"  
"Yes you are!" He giggled again.  
"I'm not, fuck you!" Mitsui started blushing...  
  
The two rose abruptly from their tatami, a burning flame in their eyes... Fortunately, Kogure's hand reached Mitsui shoulder, then he said with calm voice:   
  
"Why not? Could be nice and maybe will help the team to be more close..."  
  
"Yeah, listen to the Galsses boy. He's man without fear. I like you, Megane kun."  
  
Kogure was a bit embarrassed, so scratched his neck and said softly: "But as long as I'm the one who thinks so..."  
  
"I agree with you."   
  
Rukawa's sleeping voice came across the room. He yawned. "Well, we're supposed to be friends so... no need to hide things. Am I right, Captain?"  
  
*I know something about love   
You've gotta want it bad   
If that guy's got into your blood   
Go out and get him*  
  
Akagi and the others puzzled astonished. Jaws collapsed, mouths opened wide...   
  
Rukawa... communicating his point of view?   
Rukawa... wanting to open his heart and soul and spit his secrets off??   
  
Unbelievable... must be the end of the world...  
  
Hanamichi's eyes grew thinner... *What are you planning, you baka kitsune?"*  
  
---- tbc ----  
  
***************  
  
Uhm... a pyjamas party... and the "Truth game"... maybe I'm the real idiot here... *grin* but I really had a lot of fun when I was a junior high!!  
C&C's very welcome... Please give me a signal 'bout my English (but have mercy): help me to improve, I don't want to remain such an illiterate!! Is it intelligible, at least?  



	2. Tell him 2/3

Fic)(yaoi/nonyaoi)Tell him  
Title: Tell him  
2/3  
Author: Mitsuko  
Genre: yaoi/nonyaoi/songfic  
Pairing: various... surprises!^__^  
Rating: G  
Archive: Sdfic ML welcome; others too.  
Mail: greenstar@f...  
Warnings: need to tell you? Grammar mistakes & bad sentences  
Author's note: secrets revealed!!  
Disclaimer: Sd chara/Tell him... oh, re-read part one!! ^__^  
  
  
*********************  
At last they took place: Sakuragi, Rukawa, Akagi and Miyagi were   
sitting in front of Mitsui, Kogure, Ayako and Haruko.  
Everybody seemed to be excited and nervous at the same time, not   
daring to be the first to start talking. On the other side,   
Sakuragi's turn-on was absolutely obvious. His eyes were sparkling   
and his voice was so loud! He was sure that night would have been   
very special, a night that would have realized all his deepest   
wishes... it was in the air, he could clearly feel it.  
  
In the silent room, Mitsui began to speak.  
"Ok, I'll be the first." He took a deep breath, then spit out.  
"When I was a gangster, I shot a man.   
Kogure already knows it, so maybe it's not a real secret." Mitsui   
grinned, his head lowered.  
  
Silence.  
Taken by surprise, seven pair of eyes were desperately looking   
everywhere but Mitsui's face. Ayako's were filled up with tears,   
Akagi's with angry, Kogure's... well, just full of sorrow.  
  
"You know I'm not proud of what I've been during those two years..."   
Mitsui scratched his neck...  
"It was a reckoning as well as a sort of challenege in order to see   
if I was creditable... and happened before I met Tetsuo's gang.   
However, the man is fine, fortunately. I didn't hit the target."  
  
"How foolish of you!" muttered Akagi, shaking his head.  
  
"You know, Akagi, a sage said once that 'violence is the habit of the   
weak, the impotent and the fool' I suppose I was all those things at   
that time... Unbelievable, how many efforts can make a man only to   
get into troubles... "  
  
Still silence, even more cold.   
Mitsui was going to feel himself really miserable, and cursed his   
childish desire to share his secrets with this company. He was about   
to chuck those so-called *friends*, but suddenly stucked.  
  
"Impotent, for sure!"  
  
Sakuragi's voice came up suddenly and firmly.  
  
"Please, Micchy! Don't be silly! You shot a man, so what?"   
  
Mitsui's mouth opened in surprise.  
  
Sakuragi bursted out laughing, while the others were fixing him   
stucked. He approached Mitsui and hit him with a rude pat on his   
back, which made him throw out his breath.  
"Put a gun in my hand and I also shoot the kitsune, every single day   
of my life, so at last I can say I'm just like you!"  
  
He patted him again, a large smile on his mouth.  
  
"Don't worry, Mit-chan. Let bygones be bygones, life is what you want   
it to be and blah blah blah... We like you the way you are. Am I   
right, men?"  
  
They all smiled back, still shocked to answer but very relieved.   
Sakuragi always had that touch, to make people feel better, with his   
smiling face and his black, deep, happy eyes.  
  
Perceiving Kogure's gentle hand on his shoulder, Mitsui felt a lump   
in his throat. He sketched a sheepish smile.  
"Whoa, guess what? Min-kun was right, I'm feeling much better... it   
was a heavy stone to carry on alone."  
  
"Now, would you like to tell us your real secret?" Sakuragi giggled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean!"  
"No, I really don't."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say... By the way, I wonder what's the   
meaning of that Kainan's uniform you were desperately trying to hide   
into in your locker this afternoon... Number four, right?"  
  
Mitsui blushed hard, then slammed Sakuragi against the wall.  
  
"So, it seems I'm right!! I got you, Micchy!! That's why I saw Maki   
hangin' around our school so often lately..."  
  
"Mitsui! Are going to leave Shohoku's basketball team again and join   
the Kainan's??" Asked a worried Haruko.  
  
"Erm... Haruko... maybe you haven't understood the situation..."   
Sakuragi smiled. "Our gangster here has a new..."  
  
"Sakuragi! Be merciful! Don't you see Mitsui is going to collapse!?"  
  
Everybody laughed, while the poor Mitsui was trying to bury himself   
somewhere... and Haruko still had that perplexed look crossing her   
face...   
  
"Since when are you two together?"  
  
"Three weeks only... We both are pretty amazed about this   
relationship, so I didn't mean to spread my love affairs to the four   
winds..."  
  
Mitsui looked at Kogure, who seemed very disappointed. But, when   
Mitsui met his eyes, Kogure gave him one of his open and gentle   
smiles. And, if eyes could speak, that's what the others would have   
heard...  
  
*Are you happy now, Hisa-kun?*  
He touched Kogure's hand, holding it tight.   
*Happy? It's just like heaven, Min-kun...*  
  
  
**********************  
"Ok, now it's my turn! The game is getting interesting!" Miyagi   
stared at Ayako and shouted a loud  
"I love you, Ayako!"   
  
"You stupid monkey! I told a sceret, not an obvious thing that   
anybody in the world already knows!"  
  
"Ok, Sakuragi. Then listen to this: I had an elder brother. He died   
when I was 12 years old. Because of me."  
  
Once again, a deep silence surrounded the room.  
  
"How?" Sakuragi's voice was nothing more than a whisper.  
  
"He went fishing, and his boat sank. That morning I told him I wanted   
to go too, but he said I was too young..."  
  
Miyagi paused.  
  
"I was very angry, I reached the shore and raised my voice: 'So I   
hope you won't come back! I don't want to see you anymore!' - I   
adored him. He was my big brother, my hero. And now is dead. And I   
still believe it's all my fault... Do you remember, Ayako?"  
  
Ayako approached Miyagi and held him tight. "So it was you... I   
should have noticed from the piercing..."  
  
Breathing the smell of her hair, Miyagi started to feel his heart   
lightnenig. He sank his face into Ayako's hair, hugged her and   
muttered "I love you, Aya."  
  
"All right, let's go back to something funnier... Guess what? Sad   
secrets are forbidden from now on! You and Mitsui had depressed me...   
I said the truth game, not the suicide game..."  
  
"Sakuragi! How could you be so... insensitive!"  
  
Miyagi smiled, then faced Ayako again, his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I'm serious, Ayako. I love you."  
  
"I know it, Ryota." She was feeling feeling very uncomfortable...  
  
"And even if I'm fully conscious of the fact that actually you don't   
love me, I can wait until the day your feelings will change..."  
  
"You see it won't happen. I told you already, Ryota, in a million of   
different ways! Never ever."  
  
"But... you never told me the reason!"  
  
Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now  
  
"Because... and that's my secret... I'm in love with Akagi."  
  
CRASH  
  
Akagi was stuck near his futon, his cup of tea shattered in small   
pieces on the floor. His face was more violet than red, his head like   
fuming...  
"Yeah, in love with you, senpai." Ayako blushed.  
  
Akagi was feeling totally numb, just hearing the echo of Ayako's   
words, unable to properly understand the meaning... and the sound of   
his blood running fast in his ears...   
*Will I be deaf forever because of the shock?*  
  
"Er... ow... I think it's getting late... so better if we go to   
sleep..."   
The giant was such a spectacle! His teammates would have wildly   
laughed, but the Captain had such a look... like a wooden puppet,   
definitively stiff and unable to speak.  
  
"Gori, don't you answer? She said she loves you!" Sakuragi tapped   
Akagi's shoulder with a finger.  
He was so excited! He knew it was a funny game, but wow... they were   
miles away from fun!!   
That was an unbelievable discover!! He looked to Ayako, then back to   
Akagi...  
  
"Don't you answer, Takenori?"  
  
Hearing Ayako's voice telling his name, Akagi reddened more and more,   
then clenched his fists and said in firm voice:  
  
"Yes. I love you too."  
  
He turned to Miyagi.   
"I'm sorry, Ryota."  
  
  
--- tbc ----  
*****************************  
  
Just a short chapter II, but don't miss the next-last part!! More   
secrets! More gossip! How will react Miyagi?  
See ya soon!  
Btw: Mitsui's sentence about 'violence' comes from a very good   
fantasy book I read (by Janny Wurts... in case she reads this fic!  
^^). And, hope you liked the just traced MitMaki... A gorgeous   
pairing, IMHO... read Minako's SD marriage prospects to learn more   
about the two and the reasons I put them together!!  
Miyagi's past is just a suggestion that came up to me   
reading "Piercing", a Takehiko Inoue one-shot... read it! It's pretty   
good!  
C&C's very welcome as usual.  



	3. Tell him 3/3

Tell him3/3   
by Mitsuko  
Genre: yaoi/nonyaoi/songfic  
Pairing: eh eh eh!!^__^  
Rating: aw... PG I think  
Mail:freesoul14@hotmail.com  
Warnings: hopeless English (my trademark)  
Author's note: At last, the wait would end...  
Disclaimer: Sd chara blah blah blah... you know what I mean ^__^  
  
  
*******************  
*I'm sorry, Ryota*  
  
Miyagi rose abruptly from his futon, a hatred glance in his eyes,   
then rushed out of the room, slamming the door. Akagi turned to   
Sakuragi and bursted "It's all your fault! You and your stupid   
game!", then he and Ayako headed for the door at the same moment.  
"Better if you wait here, Aya."  
"No, I have to talk to him." She smiled, putting a hand on his arm.   
Akagi shivered... was it true? That... smashing girl... in love with   
him?? His strongest dream... changing at last into reality? He looked   
at Ayako's face, trying to discover her feelings... and the grace of   
her smile overwhelmed him.   
It was true.   
True.  
  
The ear-pierced playmaker was leaning against the wall, his head   
between his hands, breathing fast. Noticing the presence of the two,   
he rubbed his eyes in order to hide the tears... a nice try, but   
useless.  
  
"Ryota..."  
"Ayako, please shut up. I think you've said enough for tonight."   
She sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Really. You're a dear   
friend..."  
  
Miyagi clamped his jaws, then muttered... "Guess what, Akagi? I   
figured it out. I'm not so stupid as you assholes are used to   
think... I got eyes to see and ears to listen to. The way you talk   
each other, the way you fix each other thinking not to be seen..."  
"Does it mean we could remain... friends?"  
"I guess so. But, I'm sure you'll understand if I'd like better to be   
on my own for a while. I think I'm not in the right mood to stay here   
anymore."  
  
"No way, Ryochan! You haven't heard Megane's secret! He's going to   
tell it right now! And the Kitsune's! And... mine, the unchallenged   
Tensai! Do you really want to leave at the crucial point?!"  
"Sakuragi..."  
"C'mon, just stay to let the Beauty and the Beast feeling oppressed   
by the guilt, at least!!"   
  
Sakuragi grabbed Miyagi's arm and pulled the guy towards the room's   
door. Miyagi smiled weakly.   
"Ok, I'm pretty curious... after all I deserve a bit of fun, or after   
a stroke like this I'll commit suicide!"  
  
  
**********************  
As the two walked back into the room, Ayako and Akagi remained alone   
in the corridor. Feeling himself too excited even to speak a word,   
Akagi moved a step towards the door, a strained smile on his face,   
but suddenly Ayako's body blocked his way out.  
  
"Wait, senpai."  
"Not Takenori anymore?" Akagi's voice was weak and awkward.  
"Yes, you're right. Takenori. It's a wonderful name, I love it."  
  
Ayako put his hands on Akagi's chest and caressed it, then lifted her   
black, intense eyes up, watching his reaction with a mischievous look.  
"Ayako..."  
"Yes..." She lifted on the tip of her toes and muttered that word   
directly into Akagi's ear.  
  
He shivered to the skin, but grasped her wirsts and said, "Damn, are   
you teasing me, girl?"  
Ayako grinned. "Just a little bit, Takenori. You're so sweet in this   
shy mood..." Then put her lips onto Akagi's, in a deep kiss. Akagi   
felt himself thrown right in the middle of a maelstrom, his bones   
melting and Ayako's body pressed against his... he passed his arms   
around her back, holding her thight and returning her kiss wildly...  
  
"Ehm, senpai... we're waiting for you..." Rukawa poked his head   
through the door...  
"By the way, I want you to know I'm happy for you two, really."  
  
Amazing.  
He did it again.   
He opened his mouth not to yawn, but to explain his thoughts.  
  
"Are you ok, Rukawa?"  
Rukawa nodded. "Yes. Never felt better. Just like you, I guess."  
Akagi and Ayako reddened, but forced theirselves to break the hug and   
went in, their fingers still interlaced.  
  
*********************  
Kogure cought, then his voice came out clear and paceful as usual.  
"Since our master Sakurag here told us that sad secrets are forbidden   
now, I'll save you from telling about my parent's divorce...   
something I never told to anybody, because the its reason has been a   
big shame and still hurts me... although some people here know the   
story indeed."  
Mitsui and Akagi exchanged glances.   
  
"So, talking about more happy things, I'll tell you that I'm in love   
with Akira Sendo."  
  
Silence. Eyes widened more and more...  
  
"And if anybody of you dares to laugh or disapprove... better if he   
changes his mind, because Sendo loves me too."  
  
"Minkun!!"  
"Megane!!"  
"Kogure!!"  
  
"So it's you his mysterious new lover..." Rukawa muttered. But there   
wasn't any track of anger or disappointment in his voice.  
"What did you say, kitsune? I see you're awake, ne!"  
"None of your businnes, do'hao!" He casted a blue icy glance to   
Sakuragi.   
  
"Minkun, please, I told you already he's no good for you..."  
"That's beacuse you never tasted his kisses, Hisashi."  
"No, he'll hurt you, I'm sure!"  
Kogure frowned.   
"Hisakun, I do appreciate your care, but as I told you already it's   
my life, not yours. Or better, not anymore."  
  
"Hey, Glasses man!! Those are two secrets, even if - to be honest -   
we all have noticed that you two have been very... let's say so...   
close for a while!!"  
"Whoops! I'm sorry, Mitsui!" Kogure's sheepish eyes frozened Mitsui's   
rage immediately.  
"I know Akira is also known as Mr. Hentai - he gazed at Rukawa, who   
gave him the trace of a smile back - but you know, bad press never   
scares me off", said Kogure turning lightly red.   
His eyes were shining as filled up with stars and his smile,   
embarrassed at the beginning, was now so bright that anybody in the   
room didn't need to ask him more. His happiness was so obvious,   
emanating such a warm feeling... That Sendo was a lucky man, for sure.  
  
*************************  
Haruko was astonished. The night was becoming more a nightmare than a   
dream... and she was desperately trying to wake herself up. Nothing   
was going as she had planned. She tought she knew those boys, but   
now... First the killer... then her brother with her best friend...   
then boys in love with other boys... so unchaste... she was feeling   
herself so silly and inadequate.   
  
*Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now*  
  
"Rukawa..."  
"Yes?" He proped his head up with an arm.  
Haruko blushed violently. *It's now or never.* "I love you", she   
whispered all at once, not daring to face him.   
She was grabbing the blanket, torturing it. Her brother held his   
breath, waiting for the Kitsune's answer...   
  
Meanwhile, Sakuragi was just converted into stone, mouth wide opened.   
He could see all his dreams crumbling down, leaving him hopeless.  
  
Rukawa's voice was deep but firm. "Haruko, it seems I'm going to   
answer as Ayako just did. I can't return your love."  
A tear dropped down from Haruko's eyes. She sniffed, then said:"I   
knew it, Rukawa. It is so obvious that your heart belongs to   
basketball only..." Sniff  
"Not exactly. There's a person I love maybe more than basketball..."   
  
Rukawa turned his head to Sakuragi, who was still speechless and lost   
in his sorrow...   
  
The black-haired boy was tired. Tired of this coldness armour he had   
built around his soul, and tired of being tired.  
He could see people talking each other, touching each other, smiling   
each other... taking care of each other. Simple actions he also   
wanted to do, but didn't dare, afraid of being refused.  
Until tonight.  
  
You've gotta want it bad  
If that guy's got into your blood  
Go out and get him  
  
Rukawa fixed his deep cobalt blue eyes on Sakuragi's face... Noticing   
a stinging presence around him, Sakuragi fixed Rukawa back, eyes half   
closed, and hissed...   
"You stupid Kitsune..."  
  
Rukawa smiled, a rare, charming smile, then put a hand on Sakuragi's   
shoulder...  
  
If you want him to be the very part of you  
That makes you want to breathe  
Here's the thing to do  
Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now  
  
"I love you, do'hao." He fired point-blank.  
  
Haruko opened her mouth in shock and disbelief, bringing her hands up   
to her mouth, but she wasn't as shocked as Sakuragi himself was.  
The redhead turned pale, then gave him a sidelong smile...  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
I know something about love  
You gotta take it and  
Show him what the world is made of  
One kiss will prove it  
  
Rukawa chose without thought for consequences.   
Raised on his elbow, Rukawa lenghtened an arm to Sakuragi and traced   
the outline of his chin with a finger. He passed his hand around   
Sakuragi's neck, then lifted his beautiful face against Sakuragi's   
and pressed his lips fully onto his.   
  
At the beginning Sakuragi was not able to understand what had   
happened.... then a soft and warm feeling started fillin' his body.   
Rukawa's lips were sweet and salty... Sakuragi closed his eyes and   
opened his mouth slowly, and Rukawa started kissing him deeper...   
  
*Funny, I'm shivering but it's so warm here...*  
  
Feeling Rukawa's tongue massaging his, Sakuragi was feeling   
breathless and clumsy...   
  
"I'm not kidding, not at all. I love you."   
When Rukawa broke up the kiss, his voice was low and smooth, but   
trembling also.  
  
Everybody in the room stucked. The vision of the the kitsune kissing   
hard the do'hao had left them... just... whoa, dumbfounded.  
  
Sakuragi looked now as a sheet of glass. You simply skimmer it with a   
finger, and it shatters in pieces.   
Seconds followed one another... everybody were holding their breath,   
like when you see a lightning outside and you're stiffened, waiting   
for the thunder... but the thunder still doesn't come...   
They were waiting for the hurricane that - granted - would have   
destroyed Rukawa's life and erased those handsome features forever...  
  
"Sakuragi, are you ok?" Miyagi asked shyly.  
  
Finally, Sakuragi blinked. The first signal he was still alive.   
  
*That's strange... really strange.*  
He skimmered his lips with a finger. Rukawa's lips were hot and   
sweet. The way he was hearing his heart... it was beating, beating,   
beating... roaring in his head... he felt the urge to breath a bit of   
fresh air, as if he was a drowning man...  
  
*Am I going to have an heart attack? Just like my father?*  
  
His cheeks were burning and as red as his hair... but he was not sure   
if it was because of the shame to have been kissed - his first kiss,   
to tell it loud - by a guy.   
  
He should have been furious, wildly, deeply, hopelessly furious. He   
was the Tensai, tougher than the rest. Supposed to be homophobic or   
whatsoever... The kitsune had kissed him in front of Haruko... IN   
FRONT OF HARUKO!!!   
  
*I love Haruko... Haruko... not that stupid kitsune...*  
  
But...   
  
But.  
  
A warm something overwhelmed him. That warmth... that stunning... And   
that shiver he still was feeling...  
  
It was amazing like a simple kiss and four words - I love you,   
do'hao - (*Do'hao?? Is that a way to call your love, baka kitsune??*)   
warmed his whole heart to complete.  
Sakuragi was thinking that words are... dangerous. Once you spit them   
out, they aren't yours anymore. They start to live their own life,   
and you can't control them, because they don't belong to you anymore.   
They rush away from you, wavering in the air, not caring of anything.   
  
Something to handle with care.   
  
Sakuragi shooked his head as if he had been suddenly awaken...   
  
A light of hope was sparkling deep in Rukawa's blue eyes.  
"Kitsune..."  
  
*It's not easy to find the right words, because they can build or   
destroy. And if at last you reach them, half of the time they aren't   
what you were looking for.*  
  
Sakuragi chocked, his voice was hoarse... Forcing himself to speak,   
he said:  
"Kitsune... ehm, Kaede... I was going to say... I was sure that   
showing so much chill would have made you definitively wild inside..."  
  
"And it means that..."  
  
"It means that... ehm... I liked your kiss."  
  
Rukawa fell on his back on the futon, arms wide opened, a deep laught   
of relief springing from his throat. For the very first time in his   
life, he was feeling his heart singing...  
  
*It's great to hear the sound of Rukawa's laught. Never heard   
before... but I guess he'll laugh so many times from now...*, thought   
Sakuragi. Immediately he sat astride Rukawa's waist, blocking his   
sides with his legs.  
  
"So... you're able even to laugh, Kaede... But you discovered the   
Tensai's secret, and I think you have to pay for this."  
  
"Anything you want, Hana-kun. Anything. Just ask." Rukawa's eyes were   
so intense blue...  
  
Sakuragi nodded, a grin on his face. "Oh, don't worry, my sweet   
kitsune... I'll find a way to make you pay... trust in me..."  
  
He pressed his lips against Rukawa's, then slowly licked his ear and   
started pulling his shirt up. Rukawa moaned...  
  
Blushing, the others left the room quietly. It was as clear as   
crystal water that the two needed their privacy.  
  
**********************  
  
"I said I didn't want you assholes here for the night..." muttered   
Akagi, lifting a still shocked Haruko bodily and carrying her away...  
  
  
END  
**********************  
  
Ah ah ah! So, this is the end...   
I always thought Haruko was a weak chara, so I'm happy to leave her   
with nothing in the end! As Youei once said, "She's so silly" (but I   
guess he was only jealous!!)^__^  
  
On the other side, I'm sorry for Ryota, I like him a lot, but as for   
me Akagi and Ayako are twin souls and after the AkaKo I wrote I   
thought this could be a nice pairing as well... And SenKo just came   
up like a lightning while writing... but I see Scarlet Maple did this   
pairing too... so it's a cute one!^__^   
I had a lot of fun, creating all those unusual pairings (except from   
RuHana, of course) ... it's been just a sort of *what if*, you know.   
On the other side, the guys were playing the Truth game, so a bit of   
shock was ABSOLUTELY necessary!!^__^   
(*Yes, Ayako, I see you're happy! Now, let the poor Gori take a   
breath, please!*)...  
  
Arigatou bow  
C&C's very welcome!! 


End file.
